


Coffee Shop Lovers

by SWfanatic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWfanatic/pseuds/SWfanatic
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

7 a.m.

It's a sunny, but cool Monday morning in Chandrilla. Ben gets his usual at the local Rose and Jones cafe before going to work at the Republic, a publishing company.

"A strong coffee with no sugar, and light milk. Two sandwiches with sunny side up eggs, bacon, and avocado."

"Thanks Rose."

He walks to work. Briefcase in hand. The coffee shop and office aren't too far from his upstate apartment. He greets the security guard at the front desk and take the stairs to the third floor because he thinks elevators are for lazy people. There is a stack of papers on his desk. "Ben. Come into my office. And bring those papers." Hux leads him into his office and shuts the door. "Take a seat. Your revision on the last book was well done. Gave the company and author the success they need. He brought another for you to revise, if you're up for it. It's a lengthy one."

"I'll get on it as soon as possible."

"I knew I could count on you Solo." He pats his shoulders. "Another thing. If this goes well, I might just let you turn in one of your works." Ben's jaw drops. Surprised. Speechless. "I know that look. Don't be so surprised. I know those long nights weren't you revising the assignments I've given you."

"I. I appreciate that sir. I'll make sure to do my best." Ben goes to his desk and starts his assignment. Working even harder than usual. Catching every detail he could find. He works 12 hours, but Hux decided 8 hours was enough.

"Hey Solo. You're my best asset. I need you well rested. Take a well deserved break."

"I appreciate that." He packed his things and went to the coffee shop to work on his novel and eat dinner. The screen was stuck on the intro, with Ben staring off into the distance with writers block. Something caught his attention. A small, olive skinned, hazel eyed, beautiful woman.

"Sorry about that. The title caught my eye. Star-crossed lovers." Her British accent threw him off. "Would you like something to drink?" He kept staring at her. Losing himself in her hazel eyes. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Yes. Sorry. I just uh- What was your question?"

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes. Yeah. Erm. Actually. Surprise me."

"Alrighty then." She comes back a few minutes later. "Here is some green tea." She gave him a smile. He stared in aw at the dimples that formed on her cheeks, imagining himself tracing them slowly with the tip of his index finger. "Well. I'll be on my way. I'm here if you need anything else." She walks away slowly. Hoping he'd ask her to join him and talk about his book. Instead he went back on to writing while sipping on green tea.

He was there for a while. There were 10 minutes before closing time and he gathered his things to leave, when a tall, blonde, woman with a British accent walked in. Rey didn't see her walk in. She was too busy staring at Ben. Focusing on his black curls. How long his nose is. His small eyes. Luscious pink and full lips. His ear peaking out between small locks of hair. In all, admiring the attractiveness of his side profile.

"Helloooooo? Can you hear me?" Rey gasps, not realizing how long the woman had been standing there. Ben let out a chuckle.

"Ah. Yes. Sorry. Long day." She laughs nervously. "What can I get you?" Rey was trying her best to be nice. Nothing annoys her more than people who show up last minute.

"Now that you're finally listening. I'll take a venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots, no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of Splenda, 1 sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup, and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon. Got that?"

"That's too complicated for the time we have left. Our machines have already been cleaned."

She scoffs. "If you have enough time to droll over men, you have time to make my latte. Now. Chop chop."

"But I-" Before she could finish Ben intervened. "I could pay for your drink if you order something much more simple."

"Excuse me. Do you know who I am?" They stared at her confused. "I am Phasma, the executive director at the Republic. You, Ben Solo, have ruined me a good coffee."

"How did you-"

"Like I mentioned, I am the executive director. I know all the employees. You always did stand out. You also have a laptop and a stack of papers. I assumed you worked there. What other company is close to the coffee shop? I will tell Armitage about you." She walks away furious.

"Thank you for that Ben."

"Since you know my name, may I ask yours?"

"Rey Jones." "As in the cafe owner, Rey Jones?"

"Yup. Rose and me opened it after college."

They walked outside together. Rey closed the shop, and was about to walk when Ben interrupted her. "Would you mind if I walked you home?"

"I don't mind at all."

"If this isn't too forward, where are you from? I couldn't help but notice the accent."

"Jakku."

"Jakku? What are you doing all the way over here?"

"My father is retired military. We moved around a lot, but my parents fell in love with Chandrilla and decided to stay here. What about you?"

"Born and raised here. My mother is a senator, and my father works shipping. He travels more than being at home really."

"I get you. My dad was constantly deployed. But, he is retired, and I am so glad to have him back. What is it like working at the Republic?"

"It's fun. I'm a huge book nerd. But-"

"You wish you could do more."

"Yes. The whole point of working there was to get my stories out there. I can do it. I know I can but, I just haven't been given the opportunity."

"I'm sure you'll get there soon. Well. This is me. See you around Ben."

"See you around. Rey." The way her name sounded in his deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

They both continue to smile, knowing they'll see each other again. They both stayed up. Not able to stop thinking about each other.


	2. Chapter 2

7 a.m. Tuesday. 

Ben gets his usual. 

"Alrighty. Here you go." Ben was about to leave, but decided to ask Rose who cooks the food. "That's all Rey. I am in a disaster in the kitchen. Only thing I don't burn is desert." They both laugh and he heads to work. 

7:15 a.m.

He greets the security guard and goes upstairs. Ben was always a neat freak and has all his computer and desk files in alphabetical order. Even though he's close to his parents, there are no photos on his desk. He is a very reserved person. 

10:00 a.m. 

He's sipping on chamomile tea and so focused on his work, he doesn't pay attention to what's going on around him. Until he jumps up from someone laughing loud. Armitage Hux was was chatting with another man in his office, and he signaled Ben to come in. "This is Poe Dameron. Poe, this is Ben. They shake hands. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Poe." 

"Same for you Ben. I can't tell you how grateful I am for the hard work you put into helping me with my novels." 

"I was telling him if this one's as big a success, maybe he turn could turn one of his works in." 

"Wow. Congrats Ben. Looking forward to reading one of your works. If you're as good a writer as a reviser, you'll be very successful." 

"Thank you. I appreciate that." 

"Well. I should be on my way. I have a book signing at First Order library. I'll see you both around." 

"I need to talk to you Ben. Take a seat. My understanding is you had an altercation with Director Phasma yesterday." 

"I''m sorry. I didn't mean to offend her. She-" 

"It's fine. She can be stubborn sometimes, but she knows what's best for the company. I just wanted to tell you it's best not to intervene. She fought hard for this position, and deserves the respect. She's a hard worker. Just, keep things on the low. I know you had good intentions. Especially for Rey." 

"Wait. How do you know it was Rey?" 

"Rose is my wife. Phasma and I have our meetings at the shop. Usually Rose attends to us. Knows exactly what Phasma wants. Since Rose and Rey own the shop, she assumed she knew." 

"Understandable. Thanks for letting me know. I'll stand down." 

"Another thing Solo. Rose and I are having a dinner this Saturday. Maybe you and Rey could go?" 

"Thanks. I appreciate that. But I hope you're not playing matchmaker." 

"That's more Rose's area. Now, get back to work." For the remainder of the shift, Ben's focus shifted to how nerve wrecking dinner with his boss and wife would be like. Especially with Rey there. He's never been more attracted to anyone. 

3:00 p.m.

"Time to go home Solo." He gathers his things and takes off. "Tell Rey I said hi." He heads home to put his belongings away, and freshen up to look presentable for Rey. He irons his black pants and light blue button up shirt. When dressed, he rolls the shirts sleeves just below the elbows. Only to roll them down again because he thought it didn't look as nice. He brushes his hair a number of ways before deciding to leave enough hair on both sides to cover his ears. Growing up, he was called Dumbo. No matter how many times Leia said his ears were adorable, he never shook it away. He gels his hair, and puts product in to shape his thick black curls. He's running back and forth on which tie to wear, and decides on a black one. 

5:00 p.m. 

The cafe closes in 30 minutes and he runs as fast as he could. When he makes it, he realizes he left his laptop at home, so he had no excuse to give her on why he was there. He didn't have enough time to compose himself to ask her to dinner. 

"Hey Ben. What brings you in late?" 

"I really need a green tea." 

"Coming right up." He's pacing back and forth as she's making it. "Here you go." 

"Thanks." He's still panting and sweating bullets. "Hey um. I need to ask you something." They sat in a booth. "So, Armitage brought me into his office to talk about Phasma." 

"What happened? Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah. Him and Phasma always meet here. Rose usually takes her order and she just-" 

"Assumed I knew." 

"Yeah. How'd you-" 

"Rosie told me this morning. Nothing to worry about. She's just a strong character, but a good one. What were you going to ask me?" 

"Ah. Yes. Um. I don't know if this is too soon, but Hux and Rose are having a dinner party this Saturday, and were wondering if we'd go. Together." 

"Sounds good to me." 

Ben lets out a heavy breath. "Thank the maker. That was easier than I thought." 

"How was your day?" 

"Good. I met Poe Dameron. Worked on revising his next novel. Then went home to get dressed up for-" He paused. 

"Benjamin Solo. Did you get dressed up for me?" His cheeks flushed a deep red, as did the ear peaking out of his hair. Rey leaned over the table in a seductive way. "You know. I like your hair better when it's messy and flowing around. She proceeds to move a lock of hair to see more of his face. Ben holds her hand by the side of his face and they stare at each other. Their breaths becoming heavy. Their moment quickly fades away when Phasma comes in. 

"I'll get on that right away ma'am." 

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Ben and Phasma stood in silence as Rey made the latte. Ben stared at her like she was the only person in the the room. Looking at the way her hip curved and how her hazel eyes gleamed in the light. The focus she used to create an intense drink. The way her hands gently grabbed everything. Imagining it was her gently grabbing him. Slowly running her hands down his chest and- 

"Your drink is ready." 

"Such a dear Rey." She left and Rey closed the cafe. Ben dropped her off at her house, and thought about the feeling of her hand on his cheek. He grew hard as he thought about the softness of her skin. He took care of his big friend. Turning on the shower so his neighbors wouldn't hear. He started off slow. Moaning in pleasure. Closing his eyes, and imagining Rey's hand teasing him. He thought about her Hazel eyes. The way her hips dance when she walks. How she leaned over the table, and he wanted to do her all over the cafe. He got faster and faster. "Fuck Rey. You're so good. This... feels.. so good. REY!" He screamed her name as he spilled into his hand, stroking a few more times slowly.

This girl was going to be the end of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings. Explicit masturbation and smut. Enjoy. I'll try to make it awkward for our super virgins.

7 a.m  
Wednesday

Ben's hoping he doesn't see Rey this morning to avoid any awkwardness. Little did he know Rey was working the register. He takes a deep breathe and waits in line. Thinking about what not to say that lets Rey know he has the hots for her. His eyes meet hers and he quickly becomes aroused. The tightness in his pants was becoming too much and he's too tall for the counter to hide it. He uses the "tuck to one side, hand in pocket" method. Except it's too big to hide. 

"What a nice surprise.

"Rose is out sick so I'm covering for her."

"Hope she's well."

"Here are your sandwiches. Just the way you like them." 

"Thank you." His hand slipped over hers when he grabbed the paper bag. Electricity surged through them. A familiar feeling. Like they've known each other for lifetimes. 

"Ben." The way she said it, and smiled made him feel as if it's happened before. Rey was speechless. That doesn't happen very often. They continue to stare at each other, pulling their faces closer and closer. 

"Hey! You two can continue this later. I need my coffee!" A man shouts. Ben leaves in a rush. Fearing that the blood on his face will rush even faster to his cock. His coffee in one hand, sandwiches in the other. His dick slapping his leg as he ran. Growing harder and harder. God. He wants to go back to the cafe, yank his pants off, and show Rey what she's missing. Except one little problem. He's still a virgin. Different scenarios crossed his mind the night before, but they all turned out the same. He finishes as soon as he starts. What if she's experienced and doesn't want a man that cums too fast? What if he's too big? Or not enough? 

He sits outside to quickly eat his breakfast. When done, he takes the elevator, still hard. Hoping the annoyance of elevators softens him. Hux was waiting by the elevator for him. "What took you so long? Poe is-" His eyes go directly to Bens right pocket. "Oh. I um- God. Um. I'm sorry. Go uh. Go prepare yourself. Get Rey out of your head. Especially that one." Hux points at Bens dick and walks away. 

Bens quickly leaves his things at his desk, and meets Poe in the meeting room. They shake hands. "Hey Ben. How's it going?" 

"It's going good. Just busy working with your book. How- How about you?" 

"Good, until recently. There's something I need to talk to you about." 

"Shoot it" 

"When I wrote this novel, I wrote it for a specific someone."

"That's sweet. What's the problem?" 

"I just - It's bad timing. I'll have to end the contract. I'm sorry. I know how much this meant to you. I feel like I'm taking away your opportunity. I just- I can't right now." 

"That's totally understandable. Take all the time you need. I wish you the best of luck, and hope someday I'll see another of your works. You're a heck of a writer." 

"Thank you. I hope to see one of your works out soon." 

With no work to do, he was sent home. He bought lube and stocked up on snacks before heading home. With time on his hands, he made a snack and sat on his couch playing scenarios again. He wanted to visit Rey later today and tell her how he feels. He grows hard and takes care of business. Growing up, his mom always had access to his computers, social media, and electronics. She wanted to shield him from the world. He never watched porn, or had enough privacy to take care of business. He pulls his computer open and searches for something to watch. When he finally finds the video he needs, he takes his shirt off and rubs himself through the outside of his pants. When he's hard enough, he pulls his pants down, and removes his socks and shoes. He stands up and pulls his boxers down slowly. Imagining he was teasing Rey. "You ready to see this big cock. Yeah, you know you want to." It jumps up and slaps his stomach. He then pushes it down and it keeps hopping back up. "Hm. You like the sound of that don't you?" He opens the lubricant and spread it on himself. "Oh yeah baby. So wet for me already?" The video starts and he moves his hand at the same rhythm. Trying hard not to cum thinking about Rey. Focused on trying to hold off for as long as he can. The girl in the video moans and he imagines it as Rey. "Oh yeah baby. You like that, don't you? Take this whole cock. All 12 inches of it. Fuck Rey. This is so good. You're so good. I think- I think I'm gonna cum. FUCK." He almost made it though the video. 

He has a few more rounds and then showers. Preparing himself to see Rey. He goes at closing time, and waits for her outside. "Hey Benjamin. Unexpected to see you here. Ready to walk me home?" 

"Actually, I was wondering if we could watch a movie?" 

"That sounds lovely. Mind if I freshen up a little?" He chuckles, they walk to her apartment and he waits for her. He sat on the couch, and decided to distract himself from the scenarios that constantly played in his head. He looks around the small living space, and notices there isn't much. Just the essentials. Couch, coffee table, lamps, TV, candles, and some flowers in the living room. A thing that striked him was that there was no photos hung up. "Alrighty. I am ready." Ben's jaw drops and he couldn't respond. "Is it too much? I could always change."

"No no. You're- It's perfect." They walk to the nearby theater and watch an action movie. 

"That was fantastic. I never took you for an action movie kind of guy."

"I am full of surprises." They get to her apartment and continue to chat about the movie and how much fun they had. When they run out of things to say, they made plans to meet again. Rey kisses Ben good night and before she could quickly walk away, Ben gently grabs her arm and pulls her towards him 

"Sorry if that was too forwa-" Ben interrupts her with a kiss. Rey lets go to catch her breath and returns it back. They swish each others tongues and deepen the kiss. Their breathes quickening, as do the kisses. They go into her apartment and keep kissing as they're walking. Moaning into each others mouths. Ben has one hand on the back of her neck, and one on the middle of her back. She places both hands at the side of his face. They make it to the bedroom and Rey stops. "I need to tell you something. I- I've never, you know..." 

"Me niether." It took Rey by surprise and it turned her on even more. There was always something so attractive about a virgin man. Being able to both be each others firsts. 

"As much as I want this- I want to save myself. Sorry. I just-" 

"No no. It's okay. I feel the same way." 

"There are... other methods you know?" 

"Other methods?" Rey places her small hands on the bottom of his shirt and asks if she could take his shirt off. She slowly pulls it up and drops it next to her. Amazed at his shape, she runs her hands down his tors, and up his arms. It felt good, and the sensation tortured Ben. He then asks if he may take off her shirt, and she tells him he can take off whatever he wants. He pulls off her shirt and she removes her bra, and he stares at her breasts. "They're not much. I know." 

"No no. They're- perfect." Rey looked at him surprised and he runs his hands down her arms. 

"You can touch them if you want." He cups her breasts and gently plays with them. Sending shivers down her spine. They remove each others pants, and Rey then kneels to remove his boxers. His member smacked her face. 

"I'm so sorry!" 

"At least now I can say I've been dick slapped. Literally." When they were both naked, they stepped back and took every inch of each other in. Rey seemed a little unease. She's never seen a naked man, let alone a dick. She's had her fair share of porn, but none of the penises have been like Ben's. It intimidated her. When they finally felt comfortable, they kissed and built up the tension again. Rey slips her hand down and reaches for his cock. Ben stops her. 

"You don't have to do this." 

"I want to." She slowly runs her hand up and down the length. Groans escaped his mouth and Rey took it as a good sign. She'd suck him off if she could, but she didn't feel comfortable doing that yet. He kisses her forehead, then her mouth. "Fuck Rey. This is amazing." He pants and she gets faster and faster. His moans and grunts were loud and raspy. He was hardly breathing. "I think I'm going to- I'm gonna. YES!" He came and she moved out of the way. A bit spilled into her hand. His warm cum leaving his body fast and in high amounts. 

He's still hardly breathing. "That was. You were so good Rey. " 

He told her to lay on the bed and he placed his knees on the ground and spread her legs. He started by using his index fingers to make circles around her clit. "OH. That's the spot." Better than when she experimented with herself. She closes her eyes and grabs as much sheet as she could. He wets his lips and flicks her clit. "Ben. OH." She's panting, and is pulling his hair for dear life. He takes a risk and sucks the life out of her and her moans grow faster and louder. "Don't stop Ben. Keep going. FUCK. Oh yeah. OH. I'm going to- BEN!" She throws her back and screams his name while she cums into his mouth. "Holy... Shit. That was amazing." They were both tired and slept with their naked bodies against each other for warmth. They could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the smut. ;)

5:00 a.m. 

Rey woke up first. She's never felt so well rested. Ben looked so peaceful in his sleep and she carefully slipped out of the bed. Still naked, she quickly tiptoes to the restroom and showers. She comes out with a towel wrapped around her torso and another in her hair. 

She tried to take clothing out of her dresser, but the one with her panties was stuck. She's never gone to work commando and she wasn't going to try it now. Then again, it’ll be easier to undress if she gets lucky with Ben tonight. 

'Come on Rey. It was one time.' She thought to herself. 

When she finally propped the dresser open, the movement caused books to fall off, making a loud noise. She turns to the bed and Ben was staring at her with a smile. "You sure are noisy." 

"Sorry." 

"No no. It's okay. I'm glad I'm awake. I get to see you." He taps the bed and she sits where his hand tapped. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Good. Better than I have in a while. How about you?" 

"Same here." 

"I'd say you could hop in the shower, but you don't have clean clothes." 

"I'm good. Prefer to leave your scent on me." 

Rey blushed and quickly got up to change, but she already felt the pooling between her legs. 

Ben noticed she was flustered and grew hard between the sheets. 

"I'm uh- I'm gonna make a coffee. Would you like one?" 

"That'd be lovely. Thank you." 

She owned a Breville Oracle coffee machine. "I know you like your coffee black, but do you want to try something different?" 

"I'll try what you're having." She gets to work on the coffees. It looked complicated, but she made it look so easy. He stood up. The sheets covering his very noticeable erection. 

"Before making it, do you have any- oh." He dropped the sheet and walked towards her. His cock bounced when the sheet dropped and Rey wanted to take him all in, but she knows she shouldn't. "Ben. I do. I really do. But I have work." He sat on the bed in disappointment. "Now, do you have any allergies?" 

"None that I know of." 

"Alrighty then. That's good." There was a lingering silence while she worked on the coffees. Ben sat at the edge of the bed. Cock still twitching in anticipation. 

"Here is your coffee. A honey cinnamon latte." 

"Thank you." He sits at the kitchen table in only his boxers and takes a sip. "Holy shit. I should order this at the shop." He had foam on his top lip and Rey thought she should tease him. She licked the foam off and he leaned up to kiss her. It grew hot and she sits on him. She severs the connection to catch her breath. Rey leads him to the bed, pushes Ben on it, and props herself on him. Not sitting on him completely and allowing herself to drip on him. 

It was torture and Ben pushes his hips upwards to get contact. “Not yet Ben. Let me do this for you.” 

“I can’t wait any longer.”

“If I can, so can you.”

Once he was covered in lube, she ran her hand up and down his length slowly. Loud groans left his mouth. He’s used lube before, but it wasn’t hers. “Fuck Rey. This feels good.” 

The ache between her legs became too much and she propped herself on him. She rolled her hips on his length. When his tip hit her clit, they both groaned. A large pleasure surged through them and Ben held her hips tightly so she wouldn’t escape. “Keep going. This- this is- is so good. Fuck you’re so wet.” 

“All for you.” She rolled her hips faster. Both covered their mouths hoping they didn’t wake up the neighborhood. Ben’s low groans turned her on even more and she placed her hands on his chest for support. 

Ben buckled his hips. “Rey. I won’t last much longer.” 

“I’m almost there.” They both threw their heads back and screamed in pleasure. 

Ben sat up with Rey in his lap and kissed her. “That was so good. You were so good.” 

Rey wanted to stay there but she realized she needed to get ready fast. Both of them received a text message at the same time. Rose was going to be out sick and Hux said Ben could take the day off since there was nothing to do. 

“I better get ready fast. Rose is out sick so It’ll be a busy day.” 

“If you want I could help? I can help serve the food and drinks.” 

“That would be lovely. But don’t you have work?” 

“Hux gave me the day off.” 

“I can use all the help I could get. You could get ready and show up at 8:00. I’ll leave your two breakfast sandwiches and black coffee ready when you arrive.” 

They kissed goodbye. Ben went home to get ready and Rey left to open the shop. 

_______  
When Rey arrived at the shop, there was a line of people waiting to enter. “Sorry about the delay you guys.” She nervously fidgets with the keys and drops them. 

“Come on lady. I want my coffee.”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” 

The doors are open and people start to flood in. It was only 7:15 and it felt like time was passing by so slow. She couldn’t wait for the extra help at 8:00.  
There were a lot of local book shops and businesses by the coffee shop, so there’s always a surge of customers coming through. This time it felt like there was more than usual. Rey really missed Rose and her ability to remain calm when dealing with people who complained the “coffee is too hot” or “too cold”. Or that she forgot a pump of pumpkin spice or vanilla. The long wait frustrated customers.

“Hurry it up. I’ll be late for work.”

“Sir, if you could just give me a sec. Your order is almost complete.”

“I don’t have a sec, I want it now.” 

“She said hold on a sec.”

“Ben. You weren’t supposed to come in until 8:00.”

“I know.” Rey hands him a white apron and drools a little when she saw him in it. 

“Earth to Rey.”

“Shit. Sorry. Here’s your order sir.”

“What do you need me to help you with?”

“Can you serve orders and check in with the kitchen?”

“On it.” 

Rey worked on drinks and the cash register.  
________

By the time it was 12:00, her and Ben took a 30 minute lunch break. “Do you want something to eat? There’s something other than breakfast sandwiches here.”

“Anything you recommend or make, I’m trying.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Ben sat outside and waited for Rey. 

10 minutes later she came out with two tomato and avocado paninis and green tea lattes. Ben took a bite of the panini and let out a small moan. “Fuck this is good. What can’t you do?” Rey laughed and they enjoyed a bit of silence before they had to deal with the loudy customers again. 

______ 

The break ended and they were about to walk in, but Rey stopped at the door. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to. I get to see you a little longer.” When they headed back, there were barely any customers so Rey and Ben had some time to chat. 

“Do you think you could teach me how to use the coffee machine?”

“I don’t mind at all. Which one would you like to work with?”

“Which one is the easiest?”

“All of them. It just takes practice. Are you okay with me teaching you when the shop is closed?” 

“I’m cool with waiting.”

He puts his hand on top of her butt and leans into a kiss.

“Hello? Customer here.”

“On my way Phasma. Ben, do you want to watch me do this?” 

Rey swayed her hips as she made the coffee and used peripheral vision to ensure Ben was staring at her. Ben leaned on the counter and bit his lip while he stared in anticipation. 

‘Fuck. If only the customers weren’t here.’ He thought to himself. 

“Hey. Eyes on the machine. Save that stare for later.”

The workers left and Rey and Ben were the only ones in the shop. 

She taught him how to make espresso shots first then how to steam milk. “You’re really good at this. Considering it’s your first time.” 

“I had a great teacher.”

“What do you think about having a little competition? We make each other espressos, and we taste test them?”

“Not fair. You’ve had years of experience.”

“Solo. Are you not up for a challenge? Also, you said I was a great teacher, so I must test you now.”

“Okay. Fair enough.” 

They make the espressos and Rey laughs at his confusion, but appreciates his effort. Once they were finished, they tried what each one made. 

“Points for Solo. You did really good.” They laugh and start to lean closer and closer. Rey initiates the kiss this time. Ben was wearing a button up shirt and she tugs at his collar. He pulls Rey up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He places her on the counter where they continue to kiss. 

He began to unbutton his shirt and Rey stopped him. “Not here.”

Rey quickly closed up the shop and they ran to his apartment. When they got in, Ben wanted to smother her with kisses everywhere but she quickly turned around to view the apartment. 

“Whoa. I never took you for a dark Lord decor sort. Very interesting and luxurious.” Ben’s apartment was dark. Black cabinets, black bathroom, and oak floors. Rey started to look around in amazement. When she found his room, she plopped on the bed like a starfish and relaxed into the memory foam. 

“Oh. I could easily fall asleep.” She knocked out immediately. 

“Rey.” Ben left her there and he slept on the couch to allow her to enjoy the comfort of a soft and large bed.


End file.
